Simplify the expression. $(-2n+4)(-4n+1)$
Answer: First distribute the ${-2n+4}$ onto the ${-4n}$ and ${1}$ $ = {-4n}({-2n+4}) + {1}({-2n+4})$ Then distribute the ${-4n}.$ $ = ({-4n} \times {-2n}) + ({-4n} \times {4}) + {1}({-2n+4})$ $ = 8n^{2} - 16n + {1}({-2n+4})$ Then distribute the ${1}$ $ = 8n^{2} - 16n + ({1} \times {-2n}) + ({1} \times {4})$ $ = 8n^{2} - 16n - 2n + 4$ Finally, combine the $x$ terms. $ = 8n^{2} - 18n + 4$